1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound probing device, a method for controlling transducers of an ultrasound probe and a corresponding computer program.
The invention particularly applies to the field of medical imaging, and to non-destructive testing of mechanical parts, particularly parts having a complex shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following terminology will be used hereinafter in the description and in the claims.
An ultrasonic, or ultrasound, wave is a mechanical wave having frequencies greater than 20,000 Hertz propagating in a solid, liquid or gas medium.
The terms “position or orientation of an element X in relation to an element Y” signify “position or orientation of a reference frame associated with the element X in relation to a reference frame associated with the element Y”.
The French patent published under the number FR 2 786 651 describes an ultrasound probing device comprising a box, locating means designed to provide a position PB/O of the box in relation to a reference frame associated with an object to be examined, means for determining a delay law on the basis of focusing parameters, referenced PF/B, representing a desired position of a focal point in relation to a reference frame associated with the box, control means designed to provide control signals on the basis of the delay law, and transducers attached to the box, designed to receive control signals and, in response, to transmit ultrasonic waves in the object which are delayed with respect to each other according to the delay law such that they focus at the focal point defined by the focusing parameters PF/B.
In this document, the transducers are attached in a movable manner to the box so as to be able to follow the geometry of the surface of the object to be examined. Means for determining the positions of the transducers at all times and for providing these positions to the means for determining the delay law are thus provided. In this way, the means for determining the delay law can account for the positions of the movable transducers to correct the delay law applied and retain the desired position of the focal point in relation to the box.
However, this flexibility has its limitations since a single desired position of the focal point in relation to the box, predetermined for the entire period of probing of the objects and directly integrated in the formulas applied by the means for determining the delay law, is envisaged.
It may thus be sought to provide an ultrasound probing device offering more flexibility in the use thereof, particularly for example by enabling complex focal point paths during the probing of the object.